1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drinking straws, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flavored drinking straw wherein the same utilizes self-contained flavoring within the straw structure to impart flavoring to an associated fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various flavored straw structure has been provided in the prior art to enhance consumption of fluid such as milk by individuals, particularly children. Such straw structure has typically utilized various manners of securing flavoring within the straw structure. Examples of such structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,595 to Guttag wherein the drinking straw utilizes an inner and outer straw layer capturing a flavoring therebetween to permit directing of the flavoring to a surrounding fluid in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,202 to Hornsby, Jr. sets forth a drinking straw arrangement wherein a layer of liquid crystalline material is disposed thereon, wherein as liquid is drawn through the straw, such color of said liquid crystalline material changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,482 to Kreske, Jr. sets forth a lollipop made by directing fluid into a mold and thereafter capping the fluid in a straw-like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,016 to Dalgeish sets forth a straw-like member wherein flavoring is captured by the straw components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,980 to Stanger sets forth a drinking straw with a candy-like material fixed to at -east one end of the straw in a surrounding relationship.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved flavored drinking straw as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.